


Sleepless Night

by sleepykittystudios



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: First Time, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, also dragon dicks, masturbation teaching, qibli goes into heat, warning: dragon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykittystudios/pseuds/sleepykittystudios
Summary: Qibli finds himself very attracted to his clawmate and, during one of his heats, decides to act on it. Well, not so much decides.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry yall gotta see this. im just a sucker for dragon dick alright

Qibli was thoroughly tired of SandWing mating cycles. 

Ever since his fifth hatchday, he’d been going through heats, but they usually weren’t so strong - he could just try to stay alone and have his friends understand, since they all went through it. But now he was at Jade Mountain Academy, and being around so many new dragons was triggering emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time. Especially a particular IceWing: his clawmate, Winter.

Due to this, Qibli wasn’t all that surprised when he found himself lying awake one night, messing around while his head filled with thoughts of the snarky dragon.

He’d never figured out exactly how to masturbate, but he knew other ways to deal with heats, such as choking himself or toying with his thighs, and these things he did in the safety of a dark room. Winter was asleep not far away, snoozing gently in the gloom. Qibli made sure to keep quiet - even while discreetly looking at his clawmate.

Of course, even he, master of secrecy, couldn’t remain silent forever. He rubbed the inside of his thigh and unexpectedly groaned, clamping his jaws shut a moment too late. He stared, wide-eyed and panicking, as Winter stirred from his bedding. Three moons, curse me, he thought, why does he have to be a light sleeper?

The IceWing’s obsidian gaze was soon turned to him. They locked eyes.

“What are you doing?” Winter hissed, pale pupils sharp in the darkness. Qibli stammered for an answer and pulled his sheets higher.

A couple moments later, the pale dragon stood, and paced across the room to stand before the SandWing. Qibli prayed his blush wasn’t noticeable. Then Winter’s face tinged bluer, and he mumbled, “Um… were you touching yourself?” His tone was hard to read. That, or Qibli was far too busy wishing he could implode to try.

He only managed a half-hearted shrug, which he immediately scolded himself for. A shrug? Really, Qibli, a shrug? His subconscious screamed.

“You were.” Winter became darker. “Oh my three moons, you were. Are you in heat? SandWings do that, I know- wait, is that why you smell so weird?” Realization dawned too quickly for Qibli to utter a response. Winter had figured him out. Stupid, stupid, you’re such a moron for thinking this would be fine, yelled his mind.

To his own shock, Qibli actually managed to speak. “Well,” he tried, voice hoarse, “N-not really… I don’t, um, don’t really know… how. Sorry.” He wanted to run out of the cave, fly to the desert, and get buried under a sand dune. He expected Winter to smack him and scold him and go tell the teachers.

But, to his surprise, his clawmate didn’t budge.

Rather, Winter was quiet for a couple minutes. Then he muttered, “I mean, not trying to be an ass,” Qibli found that hard to believe, “But… how? Everyone I know can do it. I mean, probably.”

Qibli snorted and laid his head on his pillow, amorous feelings sinking away. “I just never learned, I guess. It’s not like I had anybody to ask. How do you know?” He looked at the IceWing still standing beside his bed.

Winter was quiet for a second, as if considering whether or not this was worth it. He must’ve come to a conclusion, because he soon replied with, “My brother. I walked in on him when I was little, he explained what it was. I… do it sometimes, still, not a ton though.” He rolled his shoulders.

Uncomfortable silence spread between them. Then Qibli squeaked, “Do I really smell different? I thought only SandWings could do that.” 

“Well, yeah,” the IceWing sat down, pale face turning cobalt, “But it’s like… not obviously heat scent, but stronger than normal.” A moment later he added, “Is it weird in the desert? Like, do you guys all sync up or something?”

Qibli gave an awkward little laugh. “Not really,” he fixed his eyes on the floor, “But sometimes the older unmated dragons, uh, help each other out, I guess.” He could practically feel Winter tense up at that.

Hoping to lighten the mood, the SandWing quickly asked, “Do IceWings go into heat?”

“No. More of a whenever-you’re-in-the-mood sorta thing.” Winter twitched his tailtip. they were both silent for a couple minutes. Then the blue dragon murmured, “I could, um, show you how, I guess, maybe.”

Qibli straightened up and yipped. The idea of seeing Winter like that was far too appealing. “Yeah!” Clearing his throat, he tried again, “Er, yeah, sure. Here.” He shimmied up on the bed so Winter could sit across from him.

The IceWing climbed on, sitting with his legs apart. He took a deep breath, as though reconsidering his life’s choices, before continuing. “Sit like this,” he began, “And then do this.” He placed two claws on his lower abdomen.

Qibli copied his pose, a little embarrassed as the bruises on his thighs came into view. Watching as Winter pressed down with his claws, he did the same, stifling a faint whine at the feeling. He stopped a moment to see Winter relax, sighing quietly as his dick emerged. Qibli bit his tongue and looked away, realizing that IceWings were a fair bit longer than SandWings.

“Alright, then, uh- follow me.” Winter wrapped his claws around his dick, waiting for Qibli to catch up. He then began stroking himself, leaning back to brace against a pillow. Qibli winced first, due to the roughness of his palm, then swiftly melted into a mewling mess as he continued.

Winter cursed under his breath, grumbling, “Just do what you want now.” He then sped up and shakily groaned. Qibli watched the IceWing intently, breaths heavy, and twisted his wrist. He yelped at the bolt of pleasure. 

After a couple minutes of moaning shared between the two, Qibli felt heat starting to pool in his stomach. Part of his rational mind wanted to question it, but the rest was too busy melting, and he just uttered a whimper. Winter was panting more now and thrusting slightly into his palm.

The warmth grew like a burning sun, and Qibli whined, practically sobbing. He swiped his thumb across the tip of his dick and choked back a cry. Then the heat released, and he did cry out, eyes shutting tightly as he came across the sheets. His claws stilled as he panted heavily.

After a minute, he dared open his eyes, and realized that he’d stained the blankets. He didn’t have time to criticize himself, however, before Winter doubled over across the bed, growling as he followed suit.

“S-sorry,” the IceWing wheezed after a moment, “Got a little, um, carried away.” He straightened up, face burning - freezing? - blue. Then he noticed the marks caused by Qibli. “Heh,” he quipped, “Enjoy it?”

It took a few heartbeats for Qibli to reclaim his voice, and even once he did, it was a little ragged. “Yeah. It was, um, really- really good.” He allowed a short laugh.

Winter had fixed his eyes on the SandWing. “You look good,” he commented, “And, y’know, I didn’t think SandWings were so big. And those barbs are weird.”

Qibli blinked, then glanced down, realizing that he meant the small spines on the underside of his dick. He gulped and replied, “I guess. Never really noticed them.” Returning his gaze to his clawmate, he shot back, “And I didn’t think IceWings were so… long.”

Winter actually laughed at that. “I guess we are. And, uh, I have another question actually. Do SandWings… knot? Get knotted? Not sure what the right term would be.” He cleared his throat.

“I don’t know. If I’m being honest here, I’m not entirely sure what you mean.” 

The IceWing’s dark eyes widened. “Really? Huh. It’s like, when an IceWing mates, they get a knot, and the two get stuck together for a few minutes. It goes down eventually.” 

Qibli found the idea rather intriguing. “Could you, like… show me?” He immediately regretted his words when Winter stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“Well, er, like it said, it only happens when-” a wave of realization washed over him, and cobalt returned to his cheeks in all its glory. “Oh.” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Qibli grumbled and hid his face in his claws, rather regrettably once he realized his talon was still dirty. Certainly Winter would kick him now and tell everyone that Qibli, sent by the queen, was a horrible slut.

But then a gentle talon touched his muzzle and Qibli slowly peered out from between his claws. Winter had crossed the bed, now in front of him, expression a strange mix of hopefulness and… something else.

“Hey, uh,” the IceWing cleared his throat, retracting his talons, “I don’t- I mean, I don’t mind if you wanna do that. You’re in heat, y’know? Heat does weird stuff to a brain. Like, I mean, I’m okay with that, I guess.” He hadn’t been this uncertain on how to word something since leaving the arctic. 

Qibli tried to hide how much that turned him on. He failed miserably. Shuffling his legs, he stared at the IceWing and mumbled, “Really? You’d do that? I mean, I’m alright with it, totally.” He hoped he sounded confident enough.

Winter nodded, “I wouldn’t mind.”

\---

Roughly ten minutes later, Winter was trying to figure out how to mount Qibli with minimal discomfort.

“Just pretend I’m a dragoness.” Qibli supplied, crouching on his bed with his rear up. He felt like a duck. 

“Well, dragonesses don’t have dicks,” Winter grumbled, shuffling behind the SandWing and placing both talons on his hips, only to realize he was blocked by a tail. He growled, “How do dragons even do this?”

Qibli sighed and kneaded his sheets, “I don’t know, but it’s getting annoying.” He was still hard, and it was starting to hurt, but he refused to touch himself again. He wasn’t going to ruin this experience by getting worn out.

A few moments passed, then Winter snapped two of his claws and sat back, looking pleased. “I think I got it. You lay on your back, and spread your legs.” 

Qibli gave him a confused glance, but complied, and flipped over, providing a grand view of his privates. He spread his wings out to either side and tried to look at Winter. “And… how does this help?” he questioned.

Instead of answering, Winter stood up and set his talons on the sides of Qibli’s neck, so that he hovered over the other dragon. He then swayed his hips a bit and smirked. “Here, this position should be better. Are you, uh, ready?”

Qibli nodded from underneath the IceWing.

Winter drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, then lined himself up. With a grunt he pushed into Qibli.

The SandWing yelped and grabbed Winter’s shoulders, but he didn’t notice and instead just grit his teeth. Slowly but surely, he worked his way deeper, until Qibli gasped that it was too tight. Winter then pulled back out before repeating the process. Each time he got a little more, and got into a rhythm.

“Three moons,” Qibli huffed, breathing heavily, “That feels really good.” His mounter managed a shaky agreement.

Pretty soon, Winter was able to speed up, but his breaths were erratic and his wings twitched. Qibli could hardly hide his groans and mewls of pleasure, and he was dripping onto his stomach.

Within a few minutes, Qibli was too close. He whined Winter’s name and tore at the sheets. Then, with a wail that was probably a little too loud, he came across his belly scales and shuddered. Winter followed a moment after, filling up the SandWing with a guttural moan.

For a couple moments the two stayed that way, both panting and coming down from their highs. Then Qibli whimpered and muttered, “You hurt, Winter.” The IceWing uttered and apology and pulled out, settling across the bed, watching intently as come dribbled from Qibli’s hole.

“That was… so good.” Qibli sighed, his clean talon covering his eyes. Winter managed a short laugh. “We should do it again sometime,” he offered, a little dumb on post-orgasm feelings, “Have you fuck me.”

The SandWing nodded sleepily. Winter flicked his wings and grumbled, realizing what a mess they’d made. The teachers would be pissed and probably disgusted if they found out what happened. But, for now, that wasn’t important. Winter flopped beside Qibli, side-hugging him, and they drifted in the direction of sleep.


End file.
